prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 20, 2012 Smackdown results
The April 20, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 17, 2012 at the O2 Arena in London, England. Summary Emerging in a sea of “YES!” chants by the London members of the WWE Universe, Daniel Bryan wasted no time pointing out the numerous ways in which Sheamus had “taking the cowardly way out.” He cited his adversary's actions in their World Title Match at WrestleMania as well as the $500,000 fine, the largest in WWE history, that The Celtic Warrior's got for Brogue Kicking referee Chad Patton – even eluding to his "permanent probation" status that will get The Great White fired if he so much as touches another official. The former World Heavyweight Champion claimed, in no uncertain terms, that he would again shock the world by winning the World Title from The Celtic Warrior in a 2-out-of-3 falls showdown at Extreme Rules in Chicago. However, as he began to restart the “YES!” chants, the lovely AJ interrupted. The submission specialist would have no part of her pleading to talk over their problems. Instead, he once again belittled her in the crassest fashion possible – leaving her visibly crushed as he informed her that he wished she was never born and that he would never take her back. But, as the UK crowd was about to learn, a Diva scorned can lead to extremely volatile results. Consumed by the mental anguish that had just been thrown upon her by her ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan, the normally kind-hearted AJ became completely unhinged. Prior to her match with Natalya, the noticeably destroyed Diva stood somewhat motionless in the ring. When her third-generation opponent let her guard down long enough to see if she was all right, AJ suddenly slapped her. She then unleashed an emotionally-charged assault on her unfortunate foe. When she wouldn't back off, the referee had no choice but to call for the bell. With Hunico and Camacho waiting in the ring, Brodus Clay stopped his rhythmic entrance to introduce Hornswoggle as his “little brother.” The pint-sized Superstar emerged, dressed head-to-toe as a mini-Funkasaurus! Then, together with his big “brother,” he proceeded to bring the London house down with his own funky moves. In the culmination of the tag team match that followed, Brodus sent Camacho flying off the ring apron before delivering the splash to Hunico for the win. Moments later, ‘Swoggle climbed the ropes, hitting a post-match tadpole splash on the fallen Superstar. After it became apparent that he had signed Titus O’Neil & Darren Young to become SmackDown Superstars, Permanent SmackDown and Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis ordered Theodore Long to wear an English Queen's Guard Hat and, in that fashion, not talk at all. Later that night, the new Friday grapplers competed in their first tag team match against The Usos at SmackDown competitors. After Titus dropped the ropes down and sent Jey Uso crashing to the ringside area, he caught a charging Jimmy Uso and lifted him off his feet. With his venerable prey stuck in the wrong part of town, Young hit him with powerful clothesline from the top ropes, setting up his partner to make the cover and give the newcomers their first SmackDown victory. Just when it looked like Big Show was going to overcome Alberto Del Rio with the chokeslam, Ricardo Rodriguez jumped up on the ring apron and distracted the referee. This opened the door for the emerging Cody Rhodes, who hit The World's Largest Athlete with the Disaster Kick under the radar, setting up a huge win for The Mexican Aristocrat in his first match since rejoining the Friday night roster. Though Rhodes attacked him again after the bell, the fuming Show quickly recovered. This realization sent his crafty adversary running into the crowd to avoid a giant problem. Once again, the outrageously fierce Ryback laid waste to another unfortunate opponent, with Drew McIntyre and Heath Slater laughing at the onslaught from the safety of the monitor in the back. As The Great Khali was climbing up on the apron to join Randy Orton and World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus in their six-man tag team main event, Cody Rhodes suddenly took out his leg from nowhere, sending the gigantic Superstar plummeting to the ringside floor. This left The Punjabi Nightmare unable to compete and made it seem for a moment that the situation would evolve into a Handicap Match. That notion was laid to rest, however, when Intercontinental Champion Big Show volunteered himself to take Khali's place in his second match of the night. In the main event that followed, Rhodes was taken down by Show's WMD outside the ring. Then, Daniel Bryan swiftly put distance between himself and his upcoming Extreme Rules opponent Sheamus by tagging out to Henry. This ultimately led The World's Strongest Man down a slippery slope to suffering a trifecta of earth-shattering finishers for the loss – The Great White's Brogue Kick, the giant's WMD and finally Orton's RKO. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Antonio Cesaro defeated The UK Kid *Natalya defeated AJ by DQ *Brodus Clay (w/ Hornswoggle) defeated Hunico (w/ Camacho) *Darren Young & Titus O'Neil defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) *Alberto Del Rio defeated The Big Show *Ryback defeated Danny Lerman *Randy Orton, Sheamus & The Big Show defeated Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan & Mark Henry *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated Kane in a No Disqualification Match *Dark Match: Sheamus © defeated Daniel Bryan to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bryan told AJ that he wished she was never born Smackdown 4.20.12.1.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.2.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.3.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.4.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.5.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.6.jpg Natalya v AJ Smackdown 4.20.12.7.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.8.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.9.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.10.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.11.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.12.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.13.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.14.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.15.jpg Brodus Clay v Hunico Smackdown 4.20.12.16.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.17.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.18.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.19.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.20.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.21.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.22.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.23.jpg Darren Young & Titus O'Neil v The Usos Smackdown 4.20.12.24.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.25.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.26.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.27.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.28.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.29.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.30.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.31.jpg Alberto Del Rio v The Big Show Smackdown 4.20.12.32.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.33.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.34.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.35.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.36.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.37.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.38.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.39.jpg Ryback v Some British Guy Smackdown 4.20.12.40.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.41.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.42.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.43.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.44.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.45.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.46.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.47.jpg Orton, Sheamus & Big Show v Rhodes, Bryan & Henry Smackdown 4.20.12.48.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.49.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.50.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.51.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.52.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.53.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.54.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.55.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.56.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.57.jpg Smackdown 4.20.12.58.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #661 at CAGEMATCH.net * #661 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events